For The Better
by breakingfire
Summary: The war never happened, It takes place two year later, Will is dead, Tris and Tobias are only dating (for now) and there's lots of fluff and drama and yeah. (1.) Sorry I suck at summary's 2.) Yes, I know, there are billions of these. 3.) The plot might change, it depends, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sadly I do not own this story. It all belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth maker of Divergent. This is just a FanFic.**

Tris' POV  
-

I Lie awake in bed, with Tobias fast asleep next to me. Tobias, and, I have only been together for 2 years since initiation was over. Yet it feels longer...

Tobias looks so peaceful and younger when he sleeps. He doesn't look like how he is to everyone else. He's so perfect. Unlike me. I'm just a small, tiny, flawed, weak, girl. That's all I am. Tobias is, paradisiac, tall, strong, flawless, wonderful, smart, great man. You see we are so wrong for each other... but so right at the same time.

Slowly I fall asleep to the sound of Tobias breathing.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tobias' POV

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Tris, holding her close. So close I can hear her steady heartbeats. I sigh, not of boredom, or sadness, but of happiness. She mine. All mine. And I love her. Even though she hasn't said she loves me back, I have a strong feeling she does, but is just afraid to say it. Which I can understand.

A knock at the door is what wakes Tris up, and snapping me out of of my day dreaming. Her big, beautiful, blue-gray eyes flutter open and glance to me, her eyes filled with sleepiness.  
"I'll gt the door, you go back to sleep." I say and she doesn't refuse to that, she puts her head on the pillow and closes her eyes. I get up and answer the door to see Zeke.  
"Dude, wheres Tris?" He asks, his voice hoarse.  
"Asleep. Why are you asking?" I say, annoyed, and tired.  
"It's Christina. She jumped."

**AN: Hey, yeah. sorry it's short. Sorry if I also made your eyes bleed because of my horrid writing skills. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Sorry for the, short chapter last time. this is longer...kinda. SHOUTOUT TO: Fandoms-Girl My bestfriend, AKA, first person to review. (PSSSSSSSSST! check out her stories. they are awesome af (as fuck))  
**  
**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent. ROTHCEPTION**

Tobias' POV

My eyes widen. I feel a shove and hear a sob. I look back at the bed and see a missing Tris, I look back to the door and see Zeke missing too. I run out into the hallway and see Tris and Zeke running to the Chasm. I sprint after then, mostly I'm concerned for Tris than anything. Tris stops at the railing and I see the tears running down her face as, she sees people pulling Christina body out of the Chasm. I go over and wrap my arms around her, she tucks her face away into my neck and sobs. I'm surprised she's not choking yet. I whisper soothing words in her ear to calm her, she nods along like shes listening but i know she's not. I feel pain, overwhelm me and I can't figure out why. Is it because I feel bad for Tris? or that I feel bad for everyone else? or that I hate seeing Tris like this? or is it that I'm so damn tired and have no idea what I feel? I stand, pick Tris up, and walk back to our room. Once i walk in and lay her on the bed and hold her close.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris' POV

I've cried myself to sleep for the past 3 weeks since Christina died. I haven't ate either. I still have no idea how I haven't ran out of tears. Tobias has been trying to get me to eat or talk for days now, I won't even kiss him, I'm surprised I let him hold me at night. And now we lay here on the bed, his arms wrapped around me, my face buried in his chest, both of us breathing at the same rhythm, in silence. I feel like it's my fault she's dead, somehow. she left a note in her apartment saying she just hated life and wanted to be with Will. When Will died from 'falling' in the Chasm, Christina was never the same. She always blamed herself for not being there to catch him from falling. Which is not true. He would died anyway because I know deep down that he was pushed. or thrown over. Either way I still know who did it. Peter. That bastard has had it out for me, and anyone I know ever since I started dating Tobias. But he went to horrid measures, killing Will and now Christina too. So in a way, it is my fault they are dead.

"What did I do wrong?" I hear Tobias speak up, and snap me out of my thoughts. I don't answer, because I don't understand. I look up with a confused expression. He sighs

"What did I do wrong for you to ignore me, and not eat, or speak, or kiss me?" He asks, pain ringing in his voice. I blink and what to speak but can't find the right words to say.  
"Tris, I miss your voice, I miss hearing you laugh, and I miss your lips, your soft, warm, perfect, lips. But most of all I miss your smile. The smile that keeps me going, the smile that made me stay, the smile I love. I love you. And I don't think you realize how much it kills me not to see that smile or hear that wonderful voice or feel those lovely lips."  
I open my mouth and but no words come. It's like my vocal cords have been ripped out of me and I've lost my ability to speak. Instead I lean forward and press my lips to his. He responds quickly, and his warm lips almost make me melt. We stay like that for a while, just kissing, while our hands roam each other, and eventually, we get lost in each other.

**AN: *cough* THEY HAD SEX *cough**Cough* BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, sorry guys I'm moving and that's means packing. everything. So i might not be updating everyday, like I try. Ill update next when I get 10 reviews. (NO SPAMMING!) I LOVE YOU ALL! READ!**

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DIVERGENT I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION NOW WOULD I?!

Tobias' POV

-  
Wow. Okay…. Wow.

Those are the only thought going through my head as Tris and I, lie naked tangled together under the sheets. I should ramble on about how I love Tris more often!  
Tris' breaths slow and become a steady pace. She's asleep. I decide this is good time to sleep myself. I try. I tried from about 3 hours, but the images of Tris' body, and that she loves me enough to let me see her like that, in her most vulnerable state, that she lets me take her into one of her worst fears and make that true, tells me how much she must really care and trust me. Those thoughts keep me awake.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris' POV

When I wake up in the morning, Tobias is gone. Pain and panic fills me. Did he leave me? Is that really all he wanted? To use me? Tears sting my eyes and I have to blink them away before I can't stop

Count to 3

One, Tobias wouldn't do that. He promised. He loves me.

Two, I'm probably just overreacting.

Three, I'll be okay.

Tobias walks in the room with two muffins in his hands, and I sigh of relief. He looks to me with a smirk that could just make a girl melt.  
He must notice me staring, because he smiles, and says,

"What? Am I that sexy? I know. I'm flawless. I should be on a underwear model commercial." He, says doing a silly pose. I laugh.

"I wouldn't mind the underwear commercial. As long as theres no girls hanging all over you, it doesn't air on Tv, and your shirtless."

He grins and walks over to me.

"I can make one of those definitely happen."

"So can I. Strip."

He laughs and kisses me softly, then pull back and takes my face in his hands and kisses me harder. Like our first kiss. I kiss back, but pull back first. I smile, he smiles with me. I rest my hands on his chest, as his arms wrap around me. When the chill of the air hits me in back, I realize I'm still naked, I pull back away from him, and hide myself under the blankets. He laughs and something hits me. I pop my head up and see he tossed me my clothes and in now across the room facing the door, casually eating a muffin. I jump up and dress myself, while taking a rubber band and tying my hair back into a bun. The whole time I know he's smirking and trying to look at me naked. I frown as a slip my shoes on and his sweatshirt. I grab my muffin and eat it while he opens the door.  
We start to walk out holding hands and I'm finishing up my muffin when Uriah runs up to me with Marlene on his back. I guess they started dating or something. I haven't really seen him around. He slows down and walks with us only to start talking about how I'm training initiates, in a few days.  
"Who's my partner?" I ask as chew my last bit of muffin.  
"Peter."

**AN: Just a lil cliff hanger for ya. Have fun being tortured... :) BAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys. I'm updating early cuz theres obviously no way i'm gonna get 10 reviews.**

Tris" POV**  
**-  
I choke on my muffin and get a coughing fit. Tobias pats my back to help me. Once, I pull myself back together, I look to Uriah and his face is of just a mass of confusion.  
"WHAT!?" I scream, at him. He jumps and almost drops Marlene.  
"Sorry! Look I don't pair, Eric does!" He exclaims. I grit my teeth and stomp off to Eric's. And I hear Tobias run after me, but I don't stop, I just walk - more like speed walk - to Eric's.

All the bad thoughts start flooding back.

How Peter beat me

How Peter made me look weak

How Peter almost killed me.

How Peter killed Will.

How Peter killed Christina.

How I killed Christina

How I killed Will

How I made Peter hate me.

I hate him. I will always hate him. With everything I have for as long as I'm alive I will hate him.  
My parents would be scolding me about how I shouldn't wish hate on others right now if Istayed in abnegation…. if only i had stayed in abnegation….

Once,Ii get there my anger is turning into sadness, and my sadness and bringing tears to my eyes. I slam but fist into the door so hard it cracks. The wooden door fricken cracked. I gape at my hand that is in no pain whatsoever

"Woah. Tris are you okay?!" I hear Tobias behind me.

I nod.

The door opens to a wide eyed Eric who looks at the door and awe

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream at him.

"I should ask you the same question!" he exclaims still shocked about the door.

"No, you idiot! I'm What the fucking you because you paired me with Peter!"

"Oh… yeah… so what?"

"SO WHAT?! are you forgetting he almost KILLED ME!?"

"No I remember that quite well thank you. I paired you with him cuz he asked."

"What? Why?!" I'm getting pissed now. Peter hates me. why would he want to even be near me, let alone train with me for weeks!

"I dunno." Eric shrugs and I scowl.

"Well can I not train with him?" I ask.

"No." And with that he slams the door in my face.

I growl in frustration.

Tobias just keeps staring at me with shock. Now I'm pissed.  
Pissed at everything.  
I stalk off down the pathway to the tattoo shop.

When I walk in I see a shirtless Peter and Tori.

**SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT CHAPTER!:**

Tris' POV

-  
The second I see them they both look up. Peter's hair is crazy like hes been running his hands through it too much. His chest is beet red, he has a script writing over his heart. I'm not close enough to read it but that seems like the reason he's shirtless. My gaze moves down his slender body to his abs that look amazing….Wait what the hell Tris?! You hate him, and he hates you, and you love Tobias!

**AN: :3 HEHE! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN I GET 12 REVIEWS! OKAY? OKAY. BAIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: i dont know if imma make is a Petris or not...probably not...probably. ANYWAY ENJOY!  
**

Tris' POV

The second I see them they both look up. Peter's hair is crazy like hes been running his hands through it too much. His chest is beet red, he has a script writing over his heart. I'm not close enough to read it but that seems like the reason he's shirtless. My gaze moves down his slender body to his abs that look amazing….Wait what the hell Tris?! You hate him, and he hates you, and you love Tobias!

"Ahem…." Peter coughs. "Tris, my eyes are up here."  
I frown. I have to come up with an excuse for checking him out.

Checking him out.

Did i really just… i can't believe myself!

"Why do you even want to train with me?" I ask trying to Change subjects.  
"Because i want to see if you'll be any good," He pulls his black V-neck T-shirt on in one swift movement. "And stuff."

And stuff.

What's that supposed to mean? I must've spoke out loud or he can read minds because, he answers with, "You'll figure it out soon enough." And with that he winks at me and walks out, oh but not before bumping shoulder with me and whispering, "You were totally checking me out Tris."

GREAT!

I groan and walk out.

-PAGE BREAK-

I wake up in the morning to the sound of running water. My eyes open, and I'm looking at Tobias wash his hands in the bathroom sink, with the door open. Shirtless. He's shirtless. Why is everyone shirtless lately?

For a moment my mind takes me back to when, I was in the same bed, and watching Tobias wash his hands. But he was washing off blood. Drew's blood. And i was covered in bruises and in a terrible amount of pain. All because of Peter. Peter.

SHIT! I jump up and run get dressed in skinny jeans and a Black low cut T-shirt, that shows off my birds. and brush my hair out which, Geez I should have friggen muscles by now! Once, my hair in brushed out i pull it back behind my neck and tie its in a low ponytail.

Tobias, walks behind me and wraps his arms around me. I lean into him and Let his warmth overwhelm me. He smiles into my hair and kisses my head gently. He also pulls the rubber band from my hair and it falls around my shoulders. I frown. He smiles more.  
"I think you look better this way." He says with a grin. I sigh and turn so i'm facing him. He pulls me closer and i rest my head on his chest. Ive grow some in the past 2 years and i now don't have to stand on my toes so far to kiss him now. Which i like.

Once, He puts on a shirt, we walk to the net even though he doesn't have to come he wants to...i think he's worried Peter will try something. Once we get there i can already hear Max telling the New initiates what to do. I sigh and look down. Christina would've been so happy right now. But shes not here. And that makes me want to cry. I heard a Scream and a curse as the first person jumps. I reach my hand out the them and they hand my hand. I pull them - Him - up and he looks to me. Thanks me. He's Abnegation.

"What's your name?" I ask. I try to remember his face. Have I seen him before? Who is he? He looks very familiar.

"Spencer." He replies after a minute of thinking. He moves a hand through his dark brown hair and slyly grins to me.

"FIRST JUMPER, SPENCER!"

The Dauntless crowd steps out and claps, and stomps her feet, and whoops, and does anything and everything i love about this place. Spencer smile big and he is leaded to stand off to the side.

A blob of Red and Yellow falls into the net with a 'ooff' and everyone starts laughing has others help the person up.

In total we have 11 Initiates this year 2 Abnegation, 3 Amity, 4 Candor and 2 Erudite. All the Dauntless born stayed too.

Spencer - Abnegation,Male, Tall, Lanky, and has a nice-ish attitude, Dark Brown hair and Green eyes.

Kayley - Amity, Female, Blonde with Believe it or not Purple eyes, Medium height, is very sweet and happy.

Violet - Abnegation, Female, Short, Dirty Blonde with light Brown eyes, Doesn't have the best attitude.

Chase - Candor, Male, Smart-ass, has shaggy black hair with bright Blue eyes, Tall, annoying.

Ash - Candor, Male, Pretty much the same as Chase but has Dirty Blonde hair with Green eyes.

Holiday- Erudite,Female, Shy, bright Red hair (ginger) and Green eyes, Medium height.

Luna - Erudite, Female, Short, Blonde with Blue-Green eyes, has a very large chest that every boy since he showed up has stared at even Tobias, has a pissy but light attitude.

Pandora - Candor, Female, Noisey, Dark skinned, Tall, Hair Black hair with Blue eyes.

Oliver - Amity, Male, Quite, Light, Very pale, Silvery hair with gold eyes.

Kian - Candor, Male, Short, Light brown Red-ish hair with Blue eyes, Pretty excited.

Foster - Amity, Female, Medium height, Bored, Silky smooth jet Black hair with Green eyes.

**AN: YERP! I will update when i get 15 reviews! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Geez, I thought I'd have sometime nefore i got 15 reviews, but nope. haha, anyway here's this chapter...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

Peter's POV

Tris and I, walk down the pathway to the the dining hall, with the initiates slowly following us.  
So.

Fucking.

Slowly.

I want to scream at them and tell them to hurry up, but then Tris will scowl and get angry at me.

I've loved her since the day I saw her. There I said it.

I LOVE TRIS!

I don't need her angry at me. I've been trying to get to her for 2 years. I guess beating her up and hurting her in out initiation wasn't a very good way of trying to get her to date me, but I had to. If I wanted any chance in getting to stay. I feel horrible now. I think she still might be angry at me for the whole 'almost killing' her thing. I was drunk and I had no idea what was going on. Drew was telling me what to do the whole time.

Tris already explained everything to them, while I stared at her and nodding every once and awhile.

We walk in the dining hall and all the dauntless start cheering again. God I loved that when I first got here. The same reaction is on the initiates faces. Pure happiness and shock at how amazing this place is.

Everyone gets their food and sits down. Tris sits with the girls, smiling at them. God her smile is so perfect.  
I sit with the boys. and they mostly talk about how this place will be easy and how hot all the girls are… most of them talk about how hot Tris is.

I frown and eat my cake.

Tris' POV

All the girls talk about are the cute boys here. Pandora and Foster have a crush on Uriah. Luna is totally eyeing Ash, Violet and Luna seem to also be good friends surprisingly, since both their old factions hate each other. Kayley has this INSANE crush on Chase, which I can't see why. And Holiday has this crush on a Dauntless member named Burnett, He's like 19.

Tobias walks in and sits with Zeke and his friends. He looks at me and smiles, so I smile back. But my smile fades when i see Violet staring at him with love sick eyes.

Oh no.****

AN: SO YEAH. Next update is when i get 20 reviews...BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, So I finally got this chapter done. Sorry its so short. I'm so tired and its late. Love you all! read!**

Tris' POV

Am I going to have to teach someone a lesson before the friggin training even starts?!

I death gare Violet and doesn't seem to notice.

So like a reasonable person I take out my knife that Tobias gave me last year for our anniversary, and stab the table right wear her hand is.

She jumps and looks to me with wide eyes and so does everyone else at our table.

I look down at the knife and see it hit between her middle and index fingers, and I'm only a centimeter away from a nice, clean, hard, stab in the finger.

"I suggest you keep your eyes off my man." I say in a low threatening voice.  
She bobs her head in horror. I look around the table at the other girls "Same goes for you girls." They nod too.

I pull my knife back and put it in my pocket and walk off.

I'm about to reach our room when I feel a sharp pain.

Like a-

Violet's POV

Tris, walks out, pissed. Peter follows after her.

I pull my hand away from the table and sigh.

"That scary bitch, should've mentioned she had a boyfriend already." I say while I take a bit of my hamburger.

A scream from outside the dining hall makes a few people stop and run out others don't even notice.

The first to run out was Tris' man.

Everyone from the table gets up and follows, even the boys follow.

We get there in a matter of minutes.

Tris is on the ground.

Blood surrounding her.

With a knife in her back

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! A LIL CLIFFE FOR YA! NEXT UPDATE IS WHEN I GET 27 REVIEWS! Some of you have been saying I have spelling mistakes and yeah I know :( But it happens to everyone. I try to go over and see my mistakes Sometime my auto-correct makes words different too. SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is one of the longest chapters i've ever wrote. I decided to update early. So yeah. READ!  
**

Tobias' POV

I see Tris' body lying on the ground.

Covered in blood.

My Tris.

My only happiness.

My only love.

I collapsed to my knees and carefully pick her up in my arms. I check for a pulse. Her heart is going way too fast then, skipping a beat then, going to slow, and repeat.

I keep only arm under her neck for support and the other under her knees. I carry her to the infirmary.

_Don't die on me Beatrice Prior!_

_I need you._

_I love you._

_Please._

I finally get there and I walk in.

I lie her on one of the beds on her stomach and hear her cry out in pain.

Tears come to my eyes. I hurt her.

I hurt my Tris. My sweet, lovely, Tris.

- - - PAGE BREAK- - -

Tris' POV

I wake up to bright lights on, shining down on my face. I remember looking back behind me and seeing Peter.

_Peter tried to kill me._

_Oh my God._

I try to sit up but bursts of pain shoot through my body. That makes me stay down.

I look to my left and see Tobias asleep in a chair He's holding my hand. I smile a little.

I look to my right and see Uriah asleep in a chair with Marlene asleep too. I smile bigger at how these guys are so cute.

I look down see I'm in a new clean shirt. I slide my hand out of Tobias' grasp and lift my shirt some to see where I got stabbed.

Yup a clean stab all the way through Right under my ribs.

I'm wrapped in white bandages all the way around my torso. Blood starts seeping through the bandages and I sigh.

Peter stabbed me

Was this is plain the whole time?

Peter's POV

As much as I want to make sure she okay I can't.

I got stuck with the initiates and showing them how to shoot guns.

they all pretty much suck, but Luna and Ash are really good with it though.

The questions about yesterday never end.

I saw Tris get stabbed.

She was stabbed by a girl.

The girl looked about 14, she had long black and purple hair that reached her hips. She ran off within seconds of the stabbing. I didn't see her face though. I looked all morning for a girl with black and purple hair and I got nothing.  
Damn it, if I wasn't in love with Tris I wouldn't have cared. But I do.

I want to see Tris so badly but, Four, would probably kick my ass for even trying to see if she was okay.

Luna stops and walks over to me handing me her gun.

"Why did you stop? I didn't say to stop." I say with a frown.

"There are no more bullets." She says, she has this small…accent...russian I think. Where the hell did she get that kind of accent?

"Oh. Then sit by the wall and wait for the others to finish." I tell her. How do we run out of bullets?

She walks over to the wall and sits on the ground, pulling one leg up and the other laying out on the ground. She let her arm hang over her knee and leans back on the wall.

Ash stops too, sets his gun down, and walks to her and they talk.

One by one everyone finishes and the only one still going is Violet. She's having such a hard time trying to aim it's quite, sad honestly.

"Stop!" I yell. She jumps and drops the gun, and the gun clatters on the floor. I walk over to her and lean close to her face.

"What the hell was that Stiff?" She shakes in terror. Good. "Answer me!"

"I-i-i've just n-n-never shot a g-g-gun bef-f-fore." She shudders and looks down. I shake my head disappointed. I turn the Initiates on the wall.

"This is what a failure looks like. Take it in. Memorize it. Here in Dauntless we don't take very much liking to failures," I look to Luna, "Luna stand in front of the target." She gets up and walks over, and stands in front of it with her back pressed to it.

She shows no fear or emotion in general. I turn back to Violet.

"Violet, pick up the gun and shoot. If you hit Luna or miss the target, you will instantly become factionless. Understand?"  
She nods and picks the gun up and holds it in front of her. She breaths in and aims, Breathes out and fires.

A scream fills the room.

**AN: SO YEAH! Next update will be when i get 27 reviews. :3 bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yeah I know, sorry, short chapter.  
**

Luna's POV

She skimmed me in the head, on the left side of my face on the temple. She didn't technically hit me, but she did hit the target.

Violet screamed.

"OHMYGODIMSOSORRYAREYOUOKAYISWEARIDIDNTMEANTODOANY THINGNDONTKILLMEANDDONTMAKEMEFACTIONLESSPLEASE!"

I stand there shocked. How does she talk so fast?

Ash, walks over to me and lightly brushes his hand over where I got hit. I wince, He pulls his hand back, but instead he takes my hand.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary." He says to Peter.

I see something flash in Peter's eyes, Worry? Sadness? Anger? But I can't tell cuz its gone as soon as it came.

"I'll go with you." Peter says. "Everyone do whatever you want for the rest of the day." And like that everyone leaves.

Ash, Peter and, I are all walking in the infirmary, when Tris Is walking down the hallway by herself.

Peter rushes over, But not before getting backhanded by Tris

"How dare you." Tris, sounds deadly.

"What did I do?" Peter asks holding his face.

"You stabbed me!" Tris practically yells.

"I did no such thing!" Peter yells back.

They start fighting, so Ash and I go into a room so I can get fixed up

- - - PAGE BREAK - - -

Tris' POV

After my fight with Peter I figured out that, he didn't stab me. He explained to me what happened but then Tobias woke up and made Peter leave me alone.

So now I watch the initiates kick and hit punching bags, with Peter beside me.

I look down at my clothes that consist of, Black tank top, and skinny jeans that fit snug on my hips… Or what little hips I have. Oh but we can't forget the bandages wrapped around me can we?  
It starts from my left shoulder and goes down, wrapping under my other arm and going all the way down to my hips.

I hate this.

Tobias wont let me do very much now. He almost made me quit training but I somehow convinced him to let me keep going.

Over lunch Peter filled me in on what happened yesterday, and then somehow our conversation turned into how Luna has an accent and I swear i've never laughed so hard in my life.

Peter isn't as bad as he was in initiation. I told him about how I thought he killed Will, but he somehow made my understand he didn't do it. Same with the Chasm and trying to kill me. He did sound drunk.

So now, in a way I guess we are friends.

Luna and Ash are the ones at the top, Luna being at first, Ash at second. I think they are dating now, but I can't tell for sure. That's good for them. They are a cute couple.

Then I hear a loud bang.

**AN: Don't you guys love my cliff hangers? I know I do. NEXT UPDATE WIS WHEN I GET 32 REVIEWS! BAIIIIIIII!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: GEEZ! When you guys want an update you want it!**

Tris' POV

Spencer knocked his punching bag off the chain and it fell to the ground.

Everyone stops and looks at him.

He stares wide eyed at his own hands.

Peter walks up to him and tell him to go sit down.

Spencer sits.

Peter walks back to me and and sighs.

"Guess we know who's in first." He says.

I nod.

- - - PAGE BREAK- - -

I sit at the bar in Dauntless with Peter. We talk about about the initiates and other things. Slowly both of us getting drunk.

I remember my lips feeling warm.

My mind was so dizzy.

I'm walking down a hallway.

The dark hallways

I pass a blue light every once and awhile.

My head is spinning.

I'm laying down.

There's pressure, on my legs.

I feel wonderful

I close my eyes

I tilt my head back

My eyes open

A face is over mine.

I know the face

The face has their mouth pressed to my neck

My fingers run through their shiny hair

I moan

All I hear are moans.

My eyes are blurry

My head in pounding

My heart is about to explode

I moan again.

Of pleasure

**AN: OOOOO WHATS HAPPENING?! UPDATE NEXT IS WHEN I GET 40 REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tris' POV

When I wake up I'm being carried.

I look up and see Tobias. He smiles down at me and tells me to sleep.

I nod.

I let sleep take me in and over take my mind.

- - - PAGE BREAK- - -

This time when I wake up I'm in bed with Tobias holding me. I don't remember anything.

My head hurts. It pounds. I stumble up and walk into the bathroom. I'm about to take an aspirin, but then bile rises in my mouth and I lean down to puke in the toilet.  
I'm a quite puker somehow. Ever since I was little when I got sick I would have to go wake my mom up after I puked.

Tobias runs in the bathroom and holds my hair back. I end up sitting in his lap. I finally stop when I have nothing left in me.

Tobias rubs my back soothingly. I sit back my head on his chest. He kisses my head. I feel fine now.

Odd.

"Are you okay now?" He whispers in my ear.

I nod

"How did you know I was puking?" I ask.

"When you wake up you woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry." I feel bad now.

"Its okay. You don't have to train today anyway. One of the initiates last night was shot and killed."

My heart pounds.

So fast, oh so fast.

Who?

Was it Spencer?

Or Luna?

Or Ash?

Ah hell I don't care who it was, the point is that someone died.

Who shot them?

Another Initiate?

Or a random stranger?

Why?

What did the person do?

"Who?" I ask.

**AN: WHO DIED?! NEXT UPDATE IS WHEN WE HIT 46 REVIEWS! OKAY?! OKAY! (The Fault In Our Stars reference) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: GUYS! Calm yo tits! This is NOT a Petris story! I DO NOT ship them, the ARE NOT my OTP! calm down! In other news THE DIVERGENT TRAILER CAME OUT LAST NIGHT ERMAHGERD! Check it out if you already haven't link is in my bio!**

"Spencer."

"Oh." All because of greed. He was in first. How could they do this? So heartless.

"Yeah."

I sigh.

Last night was a mistake.I shouldn't have gotten drunk.

There's nothing I hate more than when i drink and forget.

"How did I get home?" I ask

"Peter called me from you phone and asked me to get you from his place… Why were you there?" He asks. Anger ringing in his voice.

"I don't remember. Nothing happened though. I would remember that. Trust me."

He frowns, "Okay."

- - -PAGE BREAK- - -

Its been four days straight I wake up puking.

Since then me and Tobias have been shows our love for eachother more, and the initiates have been taking Spencer dying better.

Right now I stand in the Bathroom waiting.

Waiting for what seems like forever

Tobias, is at work. I just got done training for the day and thought I would make sure

I look down at the test in my hands. 

I'm Pregnant.

**AN: WHOS THE BABY DADDY?! DUNNO YET! NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET 50 REVIEWS! LOVE YA'LL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey, so, I dunno hows i'm gonna make it yet. Who's should i make it?  
**

Tris' POV

That's when t hits me.

What happened when Peter and I got drunk.

We had sex.

Oh no.

Panic fills me.

Pregnant?

Pregnant?!

PREGNANT?!

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!

HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!

What is Tobias going to think?

Is he going to leave me?

Is he going to hate me for being so careless?

Tobias' POV

I walk in the house,and see Tris' shoes by the door.

"Tris?" I call out. She emerges from the bathroom holding a little white stick. Tears streaming down her face.

what happened?

I walk over and hold her. She cries into my chest. I rub her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm Pregnant." She says, sobbing.

My eyes widen.

Oh my God.

I did this to her.

I made one of her worst fears EVEN WORSE!

I'm so ashamed of myself.

"I'm so sorry Tris."

"Its okay."

Oh, Tris.

No it's not okay.

"I just… I don't know whose it is"

What?

She doesn't know?

Its mine right?

It has to be

Who else has she been having sex with?

Does she not love me?

My heart breaks, shatters into a million peices, and falls into my stomach.

I pull away from her.

Backing away from her.

I shake my head

"How could you Tris? I gave you everything! I told you all my secrets! I love you! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN?!" I yell. How could she?!

I told her everything.

I let her in!

I gave myself to her and she threw it away like trash!

"No, Tobias, I didn't know it happened. I remembered. When I got home. Peter and me were drunk and…. I guess it just sort of happened."

"JUST SORT OF HAPPENED?! TRIS IT DOESN'T JUST SORT OF HAPPEN!"

This is why I keep feelings to myself.

This is why I don't trust people.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen! Listen, It's either yours or It's Peter's. Now you can't blame me, I was drunk. I didn't know what was happening. If I wouldn't have been drunk I wouldn't have done anything with him!"

She has a point

"How do I know that?"

"Because I love you. I love you Tobias. I would never hurt you on purpose. I would never do that to the person I love."

I nod.

"I love you too." I say as I move back to her and hold her close.

We stay like this for awhile.

I pull back and get down on one knee.

I pull a ring out from my pocket. Its simple, but pretty. Like Tris.

"Will you marry me Beatrice Prior?" I ask.

She looks on the edge of tears, she nods and smiles

"_Yes."_

**AN: D'AWWWWWWWWWWW! SO NEXT UPDATE WHEN I GET 62 REVIEWS! WHO'S BABY SHALL IT BE?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ALRIGHTY GUYS! FEW THINGS! 1, You guys HATE Petris. 2, You guys voted and We have a father! 3, Sorry im late, My internet crashed and I fell asleep. 4, I SKIPPED CUZ MY FRIEND SAID I SHOULD SO BLAME HER NOT ME!  
**

- - - 9 MONTHS LATER- - -

Tris' POV

Its been three hours and i haven't seen my baby.

why haven't I seen my baby?!

Tobias is in the room either. He was.

What happened?

Is everything okay?

I want my baby!

I take a deep breath and sigh

Calm down Tris.

minutes later Tobias walks in holding the baby

He can't stop smiling.

I smile and sit up.

"Its ours." He says as he sits next to me on the bed

I look over at our baby.

"It's a girl," He says "6 pounds 9 ounces."

I smile bigger.

She's small. So small and fragile.

I can't believe she came out of me.

After hours and hours of going through names we settled on one.

Shailene.

Ash, Luna, Violet, and Holiday, were the only entities to make it through. Few of the others killed themselves, other just didnt pass. But almost all Dauntless made it through so this year wasn't a complete failure

Ash and Luna are dating.

Burnett and Holiday are dating.

And Violet and Peter are engaged.

All is well I guess.

For now that is.

**AN: SO YEAH! Not much of a cliffe bu close. Ill update next when I get 70 reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: OMG! I'M SO FRIGEN SORRY GUYS! I've been packing, and my wifi was being stupid and I didnt get it till today and this was the first thing I did! you guys are lucky!**

- - - 3 years later - - -

Tris' POV

I watch Shailene toddle across back and forth between the bed and the hallway.

I was left alone with Shailene.

For 2 years

Tobias left.

He left us.

He left me.

He left to go into war.

He doesn't send me letters

We are still married though.

We got married shortly after Shailene was born.

I glance down at the wedding band on my finger.

I sigh and slowly slide it off.

"Mommy what's that?" Shailene asks, her blonde curls bouncing around her head.

She looks up at me with her Heterochromia eyes, One Tobias' eye color of blue and the other my dull blue-grey colored eyes.

She points to the ring.

"It's nothing sweetheart." I say, as I pick her up and place her in my lap.

"Otay Mommy." She says as she puts her head on my shoulder.

I stand, supporting her with my arms as I carry her to the bedrom, and lay her on the bed.

She lays and watches me as i go to my jewelary box the Chris gave me before she died, and take out a plain gold chain. I slide the ring on and slip it around Shailene's neck.  
She doesn't say a word, as I lay back on the bed.

She curls up to me and rests her head on my shoulder, while I keep my arms wrapped around her.

We fall asleep to the sound of the Dauntless running down the hall to a party.

**AN: SO YEAH! I'll update at 125. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I may or may not feel bad and updated** **early...**

Tris' POV

-

I wake up to the sound of a laugh.

A deep laugh.

Tobias' laugh.

I jump up from bed and see him standing there with Shailene…

But

His arm is gone.

Tears fill my eyes.

"What did you do? Why did you never send me letters, or tried to stay in touch? What happened to your arm? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I say so fast I don't even think it sounds english.

He looks right at me and I swear my knees melted and my heart fell into my stomach.

He has his hair cut like in Abnegation, and his smile is sad.

"I'm sorry."

Is all he says.

I start to go to hug him but-

"Mommy wake up," I hear Shailene's voice "Please momma!"

I bolt up in bed and look around.

I see Shai.

I'm cold.

It was all a dream.

What the hell kind of dream was that?!

"Mommy someone is at the door!"

I hear a hard loud knock.

I get up and walk to the door.

I unlock and open

And a pair of Deep Blue eyes meet mine.

The kind I could stare at all day.

**AN: UPDATE AT 130! :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: You guys are buttfaces. HERES THE FRIGGEN CHAPTER I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE FOR A LONG TIME!  
**

Tris' POV

-

I stand face to face with Tobias.

My Tobias.

My Tobias who left for war.

Is back.

He smiles and embraces me in his arms.

I just stay frozen.

I don't think I could even if I wanted to.

I meant to pull back but instead i burst into tears.

Great.

Now he's gonna think I went crazy while he was gone.

He holds me even closer and kisses my head.

He starts telling me how he's so sorry and that they let him come home and he wasnt allowed to reply to any of the letters.

I nod and slowly stop crying and when I do he lets go.

I look up to him and smile sniffling.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say, as Shailene peeks her head out around the hallway corner.

Tobias notices and smiles.

I look back and tell her to come over.

She shakes her head, "But mom he made you cry!"

I laugh, "Of happiness… come here."

She must not remember him.

She slowly step forward until she's hiding behind me.

"Shailene this is your dad."

Her eyes go wide and then she breaks into a smile

She jumps up and down

"OHMYGOSH! I HAVE A DAD! YAAAYYYY!"

Tobias laughs and picks her up.

She wraps her arms around him and smiles more.

We all just smile.

And I swear

In that moment.

I felt something move inside me.

Something kick me.

**AN: HAHA! *SNAPS FINGERS* GURL! ILL UPDATE AT 160 :3333 BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **


	18. Chapter 18

Tris' POV

-

I currently lay in bed with a sleepy Tobias.

He's holding me close and I honestly don't mind.

I hear his breaths slow to a nice rhythm and I know he's asleep.

My mind takes me back to earlier.

I snuck away from them and took a test that came out negative.

I'm so confused.

I don't look Pregnant

I don't have mood swings.

I don't have cravings

I'm not gaining weight

I'm not even feeling pains.

Yet, I know damn well what a kick feels like and that definitely felt like one.

- - -PAGE BREAK- - -

I wake up to no warmth hugging my body.

Like I have gotten used to.

Was Tobias coming home just a dream?

I hear the smoke detector go off and an "Oh shit!" Follow.

I smile, get up, and walk into the kitchen to see Tobias turning off the smoke detector and the stove burning.

I smells like burned food.

He gets it off and I frowns at the burned thing in the pan.

He turns the stove off and throws away whatever was in the pan.

Shailene shakes her head and grabs the cereal from the cabinet.

"See Daddy I told you Cereal was fine."

Tobias opens his mouth but I say something first.

"He never listens does he?" I sit on the counter and Tobias frowns more but I can see a hit of a smile on his lips.

He walks over and kisses me on the head and Shai make a fake barf noise and I laugh.

Yup.

Things are back to normal and the way they should be…

**AN: HAI! YES I UPDATED CUZ I FELT BADDDD! ANYWAY NEXT UPDATE AT 180! Ja jag vet är en lång sätt, men du gör den!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: HAI! GUISE! PLEASE! PLLELAASSEEE GO CHECK OUT THE LIBKS IN MY BIO! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! PLEASE! BABE C'MON! (xD wat?)  
**  
- 3 weeks later-

Tris' POV

-

"TOBIAS! HOW COULD YOU!? NO! I SWEAR! I'M NOT INSANE! TOBIAS!"

I scream at him as i'm being dragged out of my house.

By men with white white white coats and pants and gloves.

Strong men.

Big men.

Men that could easily wrap her hand around my throat and choke the life out of me in less than a minute.

My throat is growing soar and I can hear Shailene screaming for me.

Tobias holding her back.

They watch me.

Shailene has tears down her cheeks yelling at Tobias to let her go.

My 3 year old child sobbing for her mother back.

Her mother that she'll never get back.

I feel the tears spill from my eyes and over my cheeks.

I stop struggling.

I look down and let the men had caught me.

I let the men pick me up and hold me in his arms.

we are about to turn when I look up one last time to see other Dauntless members walk out of their rooms to see what is going on.

Then I see Tobias.

The Tobias I trusted.

The Tobias I loved.

But this isn't my Tobias.

My Tobias wouldn't have tried to get my locked up in an Asylum.

My Tobias would've loved me even if I was crazy

My Tobias wouldn't be standing there emotionless and doing nothing.

No.

My Tobias would've fought for me back.

He would've killed.

Wouldn't he?

I watch as everyone is out of my view and let my head drop onto the man's shoulder.

I breathe in and he smells like soap and blood.

-page break-

I wake up in a room.

I've been locked up for 264 days.

1 window.

4 walls.

144 square feet of space.

26 letters in an alphabet I haven't spoken in 264 days of isolation.

6,336 hours since I've touched another human being.

I only know that I was transported by someone in a white van who drove 6 hours and 37 minutes to get me here.

I know I was handcuffed to my seat.

I know I was strapped to my chair.

I know Tobias is the reason I'm here.

Here away from Shailene.

I'm not crazy though.

I swear.

I just couldn't handle that Thing inside me.

So I stabbed it.

I killed it.

I stabbed myself in the stomach to kill it

Tobias and the Doctors thought it was a baby.

Tobias' baby.

He was shocked and horrified.

And now I'm here.

Alone

With nothing to live for.

But I won't give up.

I will find my way back.

And when I do I will get out and kill Tobias.

The man I thought I loved.

The man who I thought loved me.

**AN: IKR?! UR LIKE 'WTF LUNABETH?!' AND IM LIKE 'LOL IDGAF' NEXT UPDATE AT 190! M(The second part is not all my writing. It's from book called Shatter Me. ya'll should read that)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: wow. sorry guise. I didnt think ya'll would get that pissed. oh well.**

Shailene's POV

I lay on my bed.

I hold the necklace my Mother gave me in my hand

The one with the ring.

My Mother's wedding ring.

The one my horrible Father has an exact replica of.

The only thing I have left of her.

My Father Tobias, got rid of everything of her.

Pictures, clothes, anything.

I was surprised to find out he wasn't going to get rid of me.

When I turned 4 my Uncle Uriah gave me a special gift.

It was a serum the Erudite made that if you inject it into your neck you will grow 10 years older.

I grew into a 14 year old.

Boy did Tobias look like he would kill Uriah.

But I got him to calm down enough.

He…. acts different.

Maybe this is how he is.

He's sad.

And mad.

And….

Well its hard to describe.

But he never wants to talk to me.

Or look at me.

And It's sad.

I used to think it was because I wasn't good enough.

So I tried.

I tried so hard for him to love me and all it got me was him ignoring me more.

I ran away once.

I ran away to Mar and Uriah's.

They called Tobias and he came to get me.

Then I was grounded.

I'm still grounded.

School ended yesterday, only for the summer though.

I sit up and sigh.

Why couldn't my mom have not stabbed her baby?

My sibling.

At least thats what Tobias said she did.

But I know my mom too well.

She would never kill something, especially her child, if she thought it wasn't bad.

I stand up and walks over to my closet.

Christina's sister Nova **(Idk her real name so this is what i got**) is my bestfriend, even though she's from candor.

I must get it from my mom to hang out with the drama queens.

anyway Nova gave me all these clothes that honestly look way too… showy for me.

I mean like i don't even have boobs really but when I wear this one bra and this other shirt i have the boobs of a pregnant woman.

and don't even get me started on make-up.

Like, how do you not get that shit in your eyes?

I pull out a bigger sweater and my low cut shorts, put them on, and walk out to the kitchen only to see a girl.

A pretty girl.

She has bright red and orange hair, blue green eyes, and she's small. Skinny. Almost too skinny. She has small tattoos here and there, and she wears better clothes than me.

My first thought is 'Who the hell is this?'

My second one is "OMFG! SOMEONE BROKE IN OUR HOUSE!"

Then, 'Wait, if someone broke in they wouldn't be sitting at my kitchen table...'

So I walk past her to the fridge, pull out Dauntless cake, and start to walk away.

That is till Tobias walks in.

He frown at the cake in my hands and opens his mouth but i cut him off

" Yes, I know. I'm grounded and I shouldn't be having cake but you have a fuck buddy to replace mom so I think you should be with her and not worry about me."

And with that I walk in my room leaving a wide-eyed Father and a laughing flame headed girl in the kitchen.

**AN: Next update at 196. If I even get there... which I wont :'(**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: hey guys. Alright here are some things ya'll need to hear.**

**1.) I told you guys that the plot line might change. it's even in the friggen description. So if you knew it was going to change why read it and get pissed?**

**2.) This chapter is longest chapter yet cuz there is so much, so sorry if there are some words spelled wrong. I tried my best.**

**3.) Thank you for all the people who are sticking with me and telling me they don't care that some chapters are weird. they love the story and don't complain. they are true people who don't hate on someone for doing something to THEIR OWN FUCKING FANFIC.**

**4.) The girl who cussed at me in the reviews is my bffl and we do that to each other all the time calm yo tits guys.**

**5.) If you don't like it don't read it. sorry but its true. I'm sure you would rather like to get reviews from people saying how much they love your fanfic rather than getting reviews dissing it, so f you don't have anything nice to say don't say nothin at all.**

**6.) Guise. I. DONT. OWN. DIVERGENT. My name is Luanbeth NOT Veronica. It would be weird if Mrs Roth wrote fanfiction of her own story.**

**8.) Sorry if this is confusing you guys. I laying down the pieces slowly so you allllll get it and im not just throwing it at you.**

**Thanks guys. read on I ****guess.**

Tris' POV

I wake up in a room.

It's white.

4 white walls

I try to sit up but fall back.

I'm strapped down.

Panic fills me.

Why am I here?

This isn't home.

This isn't where I'm safe.

I look over and see a table of needles, scissors, and really sharp things I don't want to see.

I hear a door open and high heels clacking on the ground.

I close my eyes and try to act asleep on this cold metal table, under these bright fluorescent lights.

The person stops at my table and pick my wrist up.

They press their fingers to my wrist and sighs

The person is female.

They're perfume is horrid.

It smells like death being covered up with the smell of roses.

Roses turn my stomach.

Where even am I?

I've been wondering that for months.  
The lady drops my hand and moves to the table next to me.

She picks up an item and I can hear her sniffle.

I feel a sudden sharp pain on my forehead and my eyes fly open.

I sit up so forcefully that the straps snap

I feel liquid drip down my brow into my eyes, over my cheeks and into my lap.

THIS LITTLE BITCH CUT A FRIGGEN LINE INTO MY HEAD!

She jumps back and screams.

I lunge for her.

4 big men with gun run in and grab me by the arms.

I kick and scream at them while also cussing out the lady who is covering her ears and trying to calm down from being scared.

I feel yet ANOTHER sharp pain, but in my neck this time.

My eyes roll back and everything goes black

Shailene's POV

ever since I told off my dad when that red head girl -whose name is Hayley and apparently is my dad's girlfriend- My dad got a new job.

He work at some prison or something like that.

He's a guard and he has to keep watch over some mentally unstable chick who's apparently just had surgery.

She's going through changes and has to be watched carefully to make sure she doesnt kill herself.

He left today and guess who has to watch me?

The girl who loves to sing and loves to sleep.

Hayley.

I walk out of my room and see her asleep on the couch.

Great.

I walk past her and turn off the Tv.

At the same time someone knocks on the door.

Tobias' POV

I'm walking down the hallway to the woman who I will be watching cell.

They won't tell me her name or her backstory

Only that they call her subject 4664 and that she's killed 6 other guards.

So this should be fun.

The men who lead me down the hall stop at her door that has spray painted numbers on it that read '4664 beware. Divergent.'

My eyes widen.

A Divergent

What are they doing NOW with the Divergent?

They open the door slowly, gun's aimed and ready.

It's dark but the light from outside the room pours it and illuminates the room.

Just enough to where I see the girl.

She's asleep on the floor.

Even though there's a bed right next to her.

"I'll take it from here."

The men step back.

I unzip my jacket and press my hand to the gun tucked away inside.

Loaded and ready to kill in a second.

I'm still not over my fear of killing someone but If I have to do it to protect myself I'll do it.

Tris would've done the same.

I know it.

At least the old Tris would have.

Oh Tris.

What happened to my poor Tris.

The sad thing is that I never believed for a second Tris was crazy.

I knew her better than she knew herself.

_ FLASH BACK_

Tobias' POV

I hear a scream.

A bloody murder scream.

I jump up away from Shailene and run to the scream.

The bathroom is lit.

Tris is standing there.

A knife pressed into her stomach.

There's blood everywhere, spilling over her hands, onto the floor, into the stone cracks in the ground.

I've never seen so much blood.

Tris.

Why would she do this?!

NO!

Tris would never kill herself.

She's too brave

Too strong

Too… Tris.

She wouldn't

She looks up at me and her eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses on the ground into a heap of limbs.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

The doctor said he would take her to therapy.

To help figure out why she did that.

Why she killed our baby.

But I don't think it was my baby.

I couldn't have been.

Babies don't grow that fast.

I hear movement and look up from the position on the floor i have taken.

I point my flash light they gave me when I walked in at the source.

The girl is moving.

She sits up and winces from the light in her face.

Her head is shaved on one side leaving the other with long blonde hair.

She has stitches rounding the one side of her head.

I lower the flashlight and he looks at me.

Those eyes.

That hair.

"Who are you?"

That voice.

Beatrice Prior.

**AN: so yeah. Ill update at 216. Sorry if I seemed mean. **


	22. Chapter 22

Tris' POV

I stare at this weirdo.

Who the hell is he?

Why is he here?

Why does my head pound?

I reach up but he pulls my hand away.

"NO!"

I jump.

I blink

1

2

3

4

5

times.

He shrinks back

Mumbles, "Sorry."

I wince from my head.

I suck in a sharp breath.

He watches me closely almost like he can't believe i'm here.

"who are you?" I say getting impatient.

He sighs.

"Im your husband… well kinda… we are technically married but I kinda maybe accidentally sent you here and your divergent and they did surgery on you and now you don't remember anything. We have a daughter named Shailene and she took some cray cray serum and is now like 14 and she has a mouth. A BIG one. You were pregnant and you stabbed the baby in you but it can't be mine cuz you were like about to give birth and you didn't know it and babies don't grow that fast cuz I just got back from a war and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it geez!"

Does this dude shut up?

He looks down again, "Sorry"

I sigh.

Shailene's POV

I get to the door and open it.

I smile when I see the face.

Lucas.

He smiles back.

"Hai" He say's with his smirk that could make any girl melt.

"Hey… why are you here at like 4 in the morning?"

"I wanted to see if my bestfriend wanted to go do some crazy dauntless shit… and celebrate you being ungrounded kinda cuz your dad isn't here."

" Of course!"

I grab my phone and put it in my back pocket of my jeans and walk out grabbing my combat boots.

I slip them on as we walk down the loud dauntless hallways.

That's one thing love about this place, It's ALWAYS loud!

Loud is fun and awesome.  
He follows and texts his friends at the same time.

Me and Lucas have me like best friends since we were little.

His parents HATE mine and mine HATE his.

Its perfect

Lucas has blue eyes and black shiny hair and he's very attractive. VERY.

Yet he refuses every girl who asks him out.

And he won't tell me.

When I took my surem i made him take some too and now BAM we are here.

He's a year older than me but its okay.

Lucas talks about his parent annoying the shit out of him cuz apparently his dad Peter is getting all this money for doing a 'mission' for some other guy and his mom Violet is too.

So when two annoying, greedy, rude, people get money shit happens.

Lucas is nothing like them though.

Lucas is sweet and helpful and lovely and everything a guy should be.

"SHAILENE! STOP!"

I feel a tug on my arm

My life flash before my eyes

and a train horn

Then everything goes black.

**Next update at 250. I know its far but suck it up :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: If nay of you want to know why I'm doing what I'm doing you should go to my fricking Facebook page link in my bio instead of spamming me with fucking messages. **

Shailene's POV

-

I see darkness.

Darkness

Darkness

Blue

Darkness

Darkness

Darkness

Blue.

This goes on for 30-40 minutes, while I listen to a thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Of a heartbeat.

They only thing's in the world that separates dead or alive.

My head kills and my body aches.

I feel warmth wrapping tighter around me.

I hear a door open

Steps on wood

Another door

and fabric.

soft, lush fabric.

Warmth leaves me and more steps.

A feel my shoes being taken off.

My phone taken from my back pocket.

My shirt being lifted up and off my slender torso and chills hitting me.

Damn it cold

I feel a new fabric being put on me.

a shirt.

I finally open my eyes to a shirtless Lucas in his room on his bed laying with me.

He pulls me in his arms and holds me so close.

I dont mind.

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Is all I say and I swear in the last few moments before I let sleep take over I heard him say,

"I love you too."

**AN: Ill maybe update at 260. bye. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey guys. Im felling somewhat better and ive writenn up to chapter 60! (And I found them Natalie) so yeah here ya go. Hope this help. Nice reviews would help TONS! Also, PLEASE if you want to know when im updating and stuff go follow the links in my bio!  
**

Tris' POV

I wake up to the motion of swaying.

My head feels stuffy and clouded

My body is numb.

I can't move.

What have they done now?

I breathe in a quick breath and smell soap, male, and metal.

Tobias.

He had been holding me for weeks when I would have nightmares and now I know his scent like the back of my hand.

I didn't remember him and I still don't but I try.

The swaying stops and my eyes open.

Slowly I feel a tingle spread through my body and my libs not feeling like noodles.

I hear a series of beeps then a door sliding open, and then cold hits my back and I gasp.

I realize I'm naked.

Of course.

Tobias' hands run down my side and press into my ribs.

I feel nothing and he sighs of relief

"Sorry. They asked me to make sure you didn't hurt yourself. I told them i've been watching you and thats the point I'm in there but they still made me."

"It's okay. Why am I naked though?"

"I got you straight from the medical room and they were cleaning you or whatever so I just took you like this."

I frown.

"Great."

He pauses and sighs

"You get to go back to Dauntless today."

I smile.

"Finally."

Shailene's POV

I wake up to warm, strong, arms wrapped around my torso.

I let myself take in the view of Lucas shirtless asleep

"You don't have to stare."

Or so I thought he was asleep.

He opens his eyes and smiles

I smile back.

"What happened last night?"

"You were walking and didn't stop and the train was right there so i pulled you out of the way but you passed out so i took you to my house."

"Then why am I wearing your shirt?" I ask confused

He smiles mischievously

"Because I felt like it."

I laugh and plop my head on his chest.

He tightens his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I smile to myself but then remember My dad comes back today.

I jump up mumbling curses under my breath.  
Lucas sits up and I swear Thats the cutest innie belly button i've ever seen. I mentally kick myself.

Stop!

I strip his shirt off me and his eyes widen.

I look down at my black bra and scoff.

"Oh geez like you've never seen a bra before."

"No I've seen them just… not on you," He stares at my chest and his eyes lift to my eyes "I like it."

I flick his head and grab my own shirt off the floor and slip it over my body in quick movements.

He gets up and I walk to the door.

He grabs my arm and pulls he against him.

I let him.

I take in his scent once again and pull away.

I walk out and walk through his living room to his front door, him following behind.

I nod to his mom and dad on the couch.

His dad rolls his eyes and scoffs and his mom just frowns.

Well then.

I walk out the door and Lucas stands at the door watching me leave shirtless still.

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I laugh and blow him a kiss and walk to my house.

**AN: Update at 300 :')**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: IM I THE BEST EVER OR WHAT?!**

Tris' POV

I walk down the hallway of Dauntless.

Tobias left me alone so he could be with his girlfriend.

I see a girl run down the hallway past me and a shirtless boy yelling at her.

I shrug and walk to the room Tobias told me to go to for the moment.

I open the door and see a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom connected to a living area.

Small but comforting.

I look up and see

'FEAR GOD ALONE' Paint on the wall.

I laugh to myself.

Who put that there?

I walk over to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

I lift my shirt some and see the scar on my stomach.

Sighing, I walk out of the bathroom and look at the bed.

It has a blue quilt on it.

I smile a little and pick it up while sitting on the bed

I know this blanket.

I lay back and take a deep breath.

Tobias.

Shailene's Pov

I run in the house and see Dad and Hayley making out right there.

I cough

Nope

I walk in my room and flop on my bed.

I swear sometimes they look like they might eat each others face off

I start to think about Lucas.

How sey he was without a shirt.

How warm he was when he held me.

How I wish I didn't leave so soon.

How I want to know what his lips feel like on mine.

Oh Gawd

I'm In love with my best friend.

Tobias' Pov

I walk in the door and see Hayley at the kitchen table.

I smile and come up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

I hear her laugh

"Hmmm… I dunno I give up."

She gets up and hugs me and I hug her back after a while she pulls back a little and kisses me

Of course I kiss back.

She rests her hands on my chest and I take that as my cue to wrap my arms around her waist.

She slides her hands to my neck and my hands slide to her hips.

She presses herself closer and I hear the front door open.

I know it's Shai but I'm too busy

She coughs but we keep going.

I wait till she's in her room and the door closes before I pick Hayley up and she wraps her legs around my waist.

I carry her to our room and she presses her hips into mine.

I groan and close the door with my foot laying her on the bed.

I hover over her and slide my hands under her shirt.

Shailene's Pov

I hear groans and I gag

Ew!

I text Lucas about what i'm hearing and he laughs at my misery.

Great.

I change out of my clothes and decide to get away from the sex going on the other room.

I walk out the house leaving at note for Dad telling him I'm out with friends.

So not happening.

I walk to the fear landscapes pulling out the box with the needles.

I take one out and wince as it pierces my skin.

I take a deep breath and walk in the room.

The door shuts and I wait.

Then I see him.

**AN: Also for you guys who are like "make them LONGER!" hey! take a step back! I rite my stories on Google docs so 5 pages there is short on here. sorry. I try. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: all these Allegiant fanfic's! its so annoying! I dont care if it didn't end the way you wanted! Go away and stop spoiling over people's fun!  
**

Shailene's pov

I see him.

Lucas.

He has a knife in his hand.

But his eyes are back pits and nothing.

I look down and see the gun at my feet.

I pick it up, remembering what my father said.

I spread my feet, Propping the gun up and aiming at his head.

My finger lingers over the trigger.

I have a slack face on the outside but on the inside Im crying, begging myself to stop, telling myself "just let him kill you!"

Im so weak. So weak and I can't even figure out why.

My mother and father ranked first in their initiation.

I don't think I could do it.

Id be 5th maybe.

but knowing me id be the last one and I'd get cut.

I mentally kick myself to focus.

I look ahead at Lucas.

He's totally emotionless and he raises the knife.

Inhale, aim

Exhale, pull the trigger.

Then I'm back in the fear landscape room.

I feel tear threatening to lip over my cheeks but I blink them back.

The room suddenly changes and I'm standing in a room filled with people from all the factions.

I see a man hand me a knife and I take it.

I look and see the 5 bowls.

Erudite Water

Dauntless' Coals

Amity's Dirt

Abnegation's Stones.

Candor's Glass.

I look at them all and panic.

I've never really thought about what Faction I wanted.

I never had to make a decision like this.

I look up and my eyes fall of Lucas.

Traiter.

Tris' Pov.

There's a knock at the door.

I'm too tired to get up and answer but the knock get's harder and with more urgency every second.

I trek over to the door and swing it open to see Peter.

I frown.

I remember him.

"What?" I say pissed.

"Your Daughter needs to stop it with my son. Honestly. I can't take anymore of this shit."

"What shit?"

"Ever since your daughter and my son took that serum my son acts like he can do whatever he wants!"

"Thats a teenage boy or you." And with that I slam the door in his face.

I dont even know my daughter so why should I be concerned.

**AN: So sorry its short. Anyway Allegiant was great and I liked it. (so hard not to spoil things)But ya know whatever. Update at 320! **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN :Alright guys, I'm probably not going to post very much and be on for a while. I went to the doctors today for just some pills to help me sleep cuz ive been having a hard time sleeping, and anyway my doctor diagnosed me with "clinical depression" so I legit am depressed. I didn't go to school on friday but I honestly just couldn't get up. It's like, when you wake up and you've got a dead arm, you cant control it, you cant make it do anything. Now imagine that, In your whole body... your mind, your life, everything. Its like your drowning and you can watch everyone else around you breathing. It's so damn hard to keep myself going everyday. Like what's the point in getting up and going to school if you just get worse and worse and worse every second. Your options are limited. Getting out of bed and school and eating and taking care of myself are not options i have anymore. So I sit here, and I wait. I wait for my body to finally say, "Lets do something today." And go along with it. Im sorry guys. Just read on i guess.**

- 7 months later-

Shailene's Pov

I stand watching Lucas at the Choosing Ceremony.

We started dating 6 months ago.

I'm not supposed to be here but since i'm dauntless I don't care.

I stand hidden away in the shadows.

All the names pass in a blur, but when Lucas gets called it's loud and crisp. Like a knife hitting a target in dead silence.

I watch as he walks up the steps his jaw tightening. He never told me what he wanted to choose.

He takes the knife and opens his palm.

He slides the knife over it too fast and drops it over the Abnegation's stones.

I feel the tears slip over my cheeks.

He scans the crowd and his eyes land on me.

He knew I would be there.

How did he find out where I was?

He takes a deep breath and walks off to join where the abnegation are supposed to be.

No one is there except him.

I begin to walk out but I hear a familiar name.

"Rosalea Pesce."

I turn around and watch as the small blonde amity girl with bright green eyes skips up there with a smile and takes the knife.

She slowly slides it over her palm and into the Abnegation stones.

She walks over and stands beside Lucas.

He grabs her hand and they both smile and look down.

I run out and wait for the train.

Tris' Pov

I sit at the Chasm leaning on the bar that divides life and drop into rocks and crashing water.

I still haven't remembered Tobias.

We don't talk much but my daughter Shailene recently started to talk with me.

She told me how Hayley, Tobias' girlfriend died after a drug overdose.

She also told me about her boyfriend Lucas.

I understand what Peter was talking about now. Now, that I know who Lucas is at least.

I sigh to myself.

I run my hands through my shaved hair.

My hair looked totally stupid with one side gone so I cut it all off.

There's still hair but its short.

I listen to the sound of the people buzzing about Choosing Day.

I could care less.

"Hey."

I turn my head to the side and see Tobias standing there.

He looks like he's been crying but he also looks like he was slapped so I can't tell which one it was.

He wear's a black shirt and jeans.

His hair looks like he's run his hands through it too many times.

His hand's stay in his pants pockets, thumbs in his jeans belt loops.

"Hey." I say back finally.

His eyes look tired and sad.

"Why are you out here?" He asks.

Why am I out here?

I dont even know.

I shrug and straighten myself up.

His eyes skim down my body and back up.

He steps closer but only to take my hand in his.

I look at my hand rested on his palm and he kisses it lightly.

I smile a little.

"Do you remember this place?" He asks me with hope.

I shake my head and look up at him.

"I wish I could." I say.

He slides his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

I can feel my heartbeat in my fingers and toes. Fast and pumping hard.

My hands beading with sweat but he doesn't seem to mind or notice.

I let myself place my hands on his chest.

He smiles.

"Maybe I can help you remember."

He leans down slowly and kisses me.

I kiss back.

His lips are soft and smooth.

They slide perfectly against mine.

One of his hands goes up and cups my cheek and the other stays at my waist.

My hands slide up and wrap around the back of his neck, my fingers sliding into his hair.

Images flash through my mind.

Us climbing the Ferris Wheel.

Us in his fear landscape.

Us holding hands as we walk.

Us kissing in the Chasm

Us.

All of us.

Every part and every second of my future I want to be us.

So when I pull back I whisper the three words that can change everything.

"I love you."

**AN: I might update at 325 If I can. sorry. I love you all who take time out of your life to read my shitty fanfic. It means a lot. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: IM SO SORRY THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPPIE EVER!**

Shailene's Pov

I jump down into the net and feel the wind wipe my tears back for me.

I land and tumble out.

Then I run.

I run and run.

I run with my legs burning begging for a break

I run with my lungs asking for oxygen.

I run till my body collapses into a heap in front of the control room door.

I hear the door open but I do not look up.

My lungs are taking in as much air as they can get.

"Shailene?"

Uriah.

"UNCLE URI!" I scream and jump up.

I throw my arms around him and he laughs.

After he hugs my back I pull away and my breathing controls itself

"Why are you here?... and crying?" He asks concern ringing in his voice.

I shrug, sniffling and wiping the tears away with the heel of my hand.

"Shai you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else if that's what you're worried about."

I sigh.

"Lucas cheated on me and switched to Abnegation with his new girlfriend." I say whispering.

I feel a tug on my arms and suddenly I walk, well more like half drag half walk.

My dragger is Uriah.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your parents."

"Why?"

"So I can get Four to join in with me to kick Lucas' ass."

I smile.

"You know we should also get Uncle Zeke and Aunt Mar."

"Oh were getting everyone. We'll see how good he is against half of dauntless." He says smirking as we see my parents kissing by the Chasm.

"They've been making out for like 30 minutes… kinda gross."

"FATHER AND MOTHER OF SHAILENE CHRISTINA EATON!" I scream/yell

They spring apart and look away.

My mother looks up at me hiding a smile and failing.

My father bites his lip as if trying to distract himself from blushing.

"Yes Shai?" They both say in union.

I look to Uriah and he launches into the story of Lucas.

My father looks pissed and my mother looks sad and pissed.

My mother hugs me and tells me he isn't a good person while my dad and Uriah start planning murder.

**AN:****_ SO SOOOOOOO SORRY ITS SOOOOO SHORT! _****Update at 342**


End file.
